


Anxious Spirals

by 999blackflowers



Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anxiety Luke, Cuddles, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, It's in spain!, M/M, Short & Sweet, Some of my other stuff is much higher quality please look at that instead, Tender - Freeform, Vacations, just fluff, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Hershel was hoping for a nice painfree holiday. However, Luke seems to have convinced himself of some horrible oncoming apocalypse, but Hershel knows better and is there to help.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Anxious Spirals

“If I go outside, I’ll die.” Luke spoke. He held his hands tightly clasped together, wide eyed and trembling. He’d opened the curtains and immediately gotten into this awful mindset. “Pl-please don’t go outside.”

Hershel sighed lightly. He understood the mindset Luke was in, even if it was a bit… difficult. Travel tended to trigger the poor boy’s anxiety, even if they were in a lovely place. Like Spain. Where they were now. Spain was a lovely warm place especially in the summer months, but…

“If I go outside we’ll all die.” Luke insisted, staring down at the carpet. “I-- I. I had a dream last month.”

“More of your nightmares?” Hershel decided to sit the boy down on their bed they’d been sleeping on. Perhaps he wasn’t the best comforter with his anx- stop it, he wasn’t going down that road now.

“I had a dream. It was- it was mid March and the streets were warm and it was Spain and I  _ knew  _ we were all going to die and the sky will go black if I go out there.” Luke whispered, staring up at him. “Please.”

Tears were beginning to clearly brim from his eyes. Hershel wrapped an arm around him and held him close, watching the boy smush against his side. 

“Now. Is there any way we could avert this disaster?” Hershel asked lightly.

“N… not go outside. I just- We just can’t walk up the main street. Only up. Down is fine.” Luke looked up at him. “We could… we could stay inside and watch TV.”

“Most of the television here would be in Spanish.” Hershel pointed out.

“Don’t- don’t you speak Spanish, though?” Luke glanced up. 

“I speak a little, enough to navigate a conversation, but I wouldn’t call myself fluent.” Hershel thought this could make a good distraction-

Luke’s eyes suddenly went hollow again. “If the sky goes black then Spanish won’t matter because we’ll all be dead.”

“Sssh.” Hershel lightly patted his head. “I can promise you that won’t happen. We could just watch television today if it would make you comfortable.”

“P… please.”

So Hershel reached for the remote and switched the television on. Luke shuffled up onto their bed which they’d made, pulling his teddy bear to his chest. It was some kind of daytime TV cooking show. Those always made Luke hungry.

He was still tense. His shoulders were tight and his hold on his teddy bear was clearly iron, his gaze fixed unmoving on the television. Hershel patted his shoulder and pulled his feet up onto the mattress, leaning back into the cushions and properly pulling Luke onto his lap.

Luke could lean back and focus on the nice tomatoes being cut on the cathode ray television. 

“Now, Luke, are we being warned about any kind of immediate sky darkening on an emergency news broadcast?” Hershel quizzed him as he began to rub his fingers through his hair.

“We are not.” 

“That means we’re safe.” Hershel planted a kiss in his hair warmly. Luke felt a faint purr come on and the adrenaline in his stomach beginning to settle down.

“Thank you.” Luke gave him a legitimate thank you.

“Don’t forget to unclench your jaw, dear boy.” 

Luke did notice his jaw was clenched. He loosened it and once again felt a bit better. 

“If you’d like, later I could go outside and find us some lunch, and bring it back here if you still don’t want to walk.”

“Isn’t the food here really good?” Luke suddenly brightened.

“We could try some paella.” Hershel was clearly a seasoned traveller. He’d gone to Spain a couple times, Luke remembered. Travelling after your girlfriend died in an accident was supposedly quite helpful for him. “Oh, and churros.”

“How close is… Spanish food to Mexican?” Luke asked aloud.

“Rather different. One major difference is  _ Catalan  _ cuisine uses ingredients such as fish and eggplant, while Mexican uses primarily meats and chili.”

Luke turned his eyes back to the television and saw some prawns being peeled. A part of him briefly wondered what prawns talked about in the oceans. Philosophers? Gods? Hiveminds? He’d talked to bees once. They weren’t fun.

He’d gotten so caught up in thinking about food he’d successfully managed to forget his worries. Hershel cuddled him close and thanked stars above that the boy was able to successfully calm down.

Of course it was a temporary victory. The boy would likely panic again later but he was quite good at grounding him. Considering the constant anxiety his brain fed him today might be a battle. He could call up their client and pretend their bus had been delayed or the like.

Today was Luke’s day to relax. He needed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you liked, feel free to leave a comment or a kudos! Have a wonderful day.


End file.
